


Even for a Moment

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Free Verse, Mental Health Issues, Poetic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I doubt he has an independent thought in his brain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even for a Moment

When I am with him

Everything makes perfect sense

I feel his warmth

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

I follow him like a shadow

They are quick to judge me

I am called mindless and simple

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

I love him too much to inflict pain on him

He is too prideful for this to be mutual

He stomps me and it is a kiss

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

He commands me to maim

I know it is wrong

I do it because I love him

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

I watch his knife meet flesh

The blood splatters onto my face

I smile because he is happy

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

My fears go by quickly

Except for one

He tells me I am worth nothing

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

We fight cowardice with violence

But now I must defend him with my life

Pain holds me to the ground and watches me fade away

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment

 

She holds my hand as we leave to our new lives, the ones we never thought we'd have

I beg him to come with us

He tells me never to return

And I cannot think of being anywhere else

Even for a moment


End file.
